Severus Snape and the Super Nasty Torture
by Lilas Cadlette
Summary: Severus Snape has entered Hogwarts and is sorted in Slytherin. He is surrounded by crazy people 24\7, from a bunch of boys and girls who enjoy getting jumped to sadist and necrophiliacs. Lily Evans has entered Hogwarts and is surrounded by equally strange yet decent people. In all of this nonsense, will there friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1, My normality is dead

**Severus Snape and the Super Nasty Torture**

Warning: I don't own any of the characters. Please read Harry Potter from J.K Rowling and the inspiration is part from Mad-Carrot.

The morning-light entered the small room up the stairs of the Snape house. The greasy-haired boy who was sleeping in that bedroom awoke to the golden light of the early morning. His family could not afford curtains and thus waking up very early was normal. He came quietly down stairs. Maybe he could get to the public free space and pick something to eat. The large cupboard was empty for the last three days. There was only used milk bottles filled with water and used bottles of beer filled with a mixture of water, yeast and club flowers. His good-for-nothing father, Tobias, drank the 2 thirds of his salary. His wife stayed at home and was a very talented witch. When they ran out of money to buy food and drinkable water, she would collect rain-water and eatable plants. She would use a spell to get rid of any possible toxin and cooked it. If things were very bad, she used a solar oven to cook diner. Eileen, that was the name of the unlucky house-wife, knew very well her husband did not liked magic, so she only used it when absolutely necessary. Mr Tobias Snape was known to not only be a drunkard, but also a quit hot-tempered man with tendencies towards violence he very scarcely managed or wanted to contain. Their son, the little Severus, did not understood why they stayed together. Many times, he tried to convince his mother to leave, but she did not. As he now was more mature, he understood that his mother had no way out for two reasons: one, she lost many of her abilities to socialize and thus many jobs were off reach, and second, she was still in love with her...abuser.

Little Severus drank the water to appease his hunger. The kid was insomniac and thus was always very hungry in the morning. The rest of the day, he did not had much appetite, but in the morning his stomach was begging for food. The greasy-haired boy sneaked out of the jagged house and went to the viorna tree. He often saw some tough muggle man picking them and eating them, so they were not poisonous. The child climbed the tree with much difficulty and picked up a small grape of these little soon-to-be scarlet fruits. When the 10 year-old putted them in his mouth, he realized he did a mistake. Of course he tasted those cooked with something, but pure and raw they were tasting so harsh and bitter it almost burned. He picked up another portion of the disgusting fruits and gone home. He got in bed silently, faking he never took fresh air yet. Before lying down, he looked at the Hogwarts letter he received. The train would leave at 10 o'clock. That meant it would be impossible, chronologically speaking, for his father to belt him, which was excellent news. It would soon be six am, and his mother will wake up in a matter of a few minutes. By the time breakfast was found, cooked, eaten, by the time he would zip his suitcase and by the time he and his mother get to London, no punishment was possible.

At 6: 10.

Eileen was very tense. She had very little time on her hands. For the first time in many years, she took an old pot for baby food (they now use them as drinking cups) and castes: "Incendio". A gentle blue flame emerged from the tip of her wand, into the glass mini-jar. Her son was helping her chop some dandelion. She boiled them until they became soft and squeezed some still green viorna, as if it would not be sour-bitter enough. Severus went to pick up some blackberries that were growing on the roof. (He did not wanted to get risky at 5:22 am, so he went for a less tasty option earlier). As expected, breakfast was absolutely not pleasant to taste, but at least it was not almost painfully bitter. After swallowing it as fast as he could, the black haired-boy went up stairs picking up his stuff.

Nigh the platform 9 and 3/4...

Severus was more than happy. He would soon leave the wrenched he was forced to call "home" for a good 10 months. For these ten months, he would be with Lily Evans, his best and only friend. More trivial reasons were that he could eat at his heats contempt and could get rid of these ridiculous clothes. He met Lily and Petunia with there parents, waiting for the right moment.

"Your father did not come?, asked Lily

\- He does not like magic, and pretty much anything."

Her elder sister rudely interrupted them, her little red-haired sister had an argument before the eldest called her "freak". Lily started crying. He tried to comfort her rigidly and clumsily. The black-eyed boy hated to see her cry. But he was such a klutz when it came to socializing. _Goddamn it_ he thought.

On the train...

He and she had a lovely conversation about their potion books when four boys came to their compartment. One had very messy spiky jet-back hair and glasses round like tea-cups. He was very obviously adored by his parents, if to judge by his proud look on his face. The second one who seemed to be his closest friend was a boy with aristocratic features and chocolate brown hair styled _à la Sanson_. Two others were behind them and both have a mouse-brown hair-color. The first was slender if not skinny and covered in scraps while the second was fresh and chubby. The one with glasses started: "Do you what House you'll be in? I think I will be in Gryfindor with _the brave and bold_ .

\- Me I hope to be a Slytherin, responded Severus sarcasticly

\- Thats a shame

\- Of course, if you prefer brain to muscle...s

\- Lets get out of here, Sev." ended the girl with auburn hair.

The two went in a compartment with two people, the only one not chock full. There was a girl standing at the door: "Pardon me, said Lily

-Nothing." answered the girl at the door monotonously. She seemed not older then them yet her skin and hair were dry as the Sahara desert and her face was incredibly austere. There was another kid their age in the room, and he made them understand why the girl with the dry hair stood away. He was lean with short, curly ginger hair, pronounced canines and an earring like a gypsy. There was something mischievous in his physiognomy.

Soon the train arrived at Hogwarts. A gigantic man with long hair and beard stood near the locomotive and screamed: "Hey, kids! The first years in the boats! The rest please fallo' ma!"

It was pretty cold on the water and it was clear three on the four people did not knew how to paddle. Lily managed to explain how to yield a paddle but the little wooden boast magically went racing to the shore. This made the pretty red-hair loose her balance, falling in the icy water of the lake. Severus tried to help her by tending a rope but the ginger-haired boy tripped in bewilderment and made the entire structure flip upside down. The long-nosed boy, at his great astonishment, swam instinctively. Luckily, the bearded man came to they rescue. Thing were going better.

At the Repartition

A woman with a stern look and glasses who presented herself as "Professor McGonagle" was naming the names of students to come and sit on tabor and have the Sorting Hat putted on their heads.

\- ...Avary, Aurum!

The ginger-haired boy with the earring slowly arrived. She placed the Hat on his head

\- Slytherin!"it yeld.

"Black, Sirius

\- Gryffindor"

The stern witch continued her list until arriving at "Evans, Lily

\- Gryffindor!"

And soon: "McDonald, Mary"

The austere-faced girl from the train walked slowly and the Sorting Hat screamed "Gryffindor!"

Severus looked around nervously. For the first time, he wanted to be sorted into the House of red and gold. His named was eventually called out. He slowly sited on the tabor as the magical hat was placed on his head.

" So...said the voice of the Sorting thing... I see loyalty, thirst for knowledge, courage. Yet this slyness is so persistent... A lot of book and street smart. So I pick:

\- Slytherin!"

Melancholic, the little Snape advanced to the large Slytherin table. A handsome 15 year old boy with shoulder long platinum blond hair who wore a Prefect Badge encouraged him to sit near him and his friends. Before the two boys could present himself, the headmaster Armando Dipper ( _a man so old he almost lost all his hair, and by hair I don't only mean the ones on his head but his beard, eyebrows and arm hair_ ). Another teacher, one with a waist long silvery hair and beard that had auburn strokes, was holding him standing. "Hello, said the old director, I would like to introduce you...to... two new members of staff: ... Augus Flinch as or new care taker and... or new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, mister... Jean-Baptiste Sanson."

The two men emitted a little bow. One was a bitter-looking individual with low cheeks who wore half wizard, half muggle clothing. The other was a much stranger individual with a parchment skin, a gaunt face and a full head of very thin white hair. He had a large rib cage and long legs yet was bony-looking.

The first round of applause was tame. Almost all of the kids who grew up in the wizarding world knew that he worked as a spanker at a public magical school primary school. The second round was far more intense. For a certain reason, the strange man inspired respect.


	2. Chapter 2, Madness Starts

**Severus Snape and the Super Nasty Torture**

Chapter 2, Madness Starts.

Severus started to pick up various foods in his plate while conversing with the platinum-haired prefect. They were joined by a dull-skinned boy the same age as Sev. Soon, another boy, age approximately age fifteen joined in. He was dragging the kid with the earring. He was very tall, started to have a mustache and had large shoulders and large rib cage. The unusual individual quickly devoured everything he could get his rough hands on, carefully making it taste worst to control (without much succes) his gigantic appetite. He said:"Hey, I brought the kid. Now we wont have to share or dorm with heidbangers.

-Great. One less problem. I own you one."

Snape was not very familiar with Scottish slang but he did understood that crazy/strange people was a common thing in Slytherin. A pale boy who was almost a male arrived. He was tall and handsome with swarthy eyes, pastel blue like two crystal balls with a cloud of pink at the bottom and knee-long hair black as Chinese ink.

"Hey, queerie, said the tall one

-Polite, ordered the ink-haired one. I am now Head-Boy.

\- If it's about the children, you can forget about it, Lestrange. We already made arrangements with Professor Slughorn." answered the blond.

The rest of the feast went smoothly except that Avery started to drink glass of water after glass of water, before moving on to juices and teas. He would have a hydraulic shock if the Head-Boy did not gave him a sound soaping. Time for sleep came soon. Under the surveillance of the prefect and Head-Boy, students were escorted down the dungeon into the Slytherin common room. Severus was immediately pleased by the interior. It did not had an excessively warm or sickly sweet atmosphere. It was elegantly creepy with its walls and sealing of brute yet delicately worked stone, some of them decorated with medieval tapestries of famous Slytherins and skulls. It had comfortable leather sofas, green and black puffs and a notice board with the new password: "Pan Pan". It also had a mail box beneath it. The blond, long-haired boy started his speach: "Hello. For those who don't know me I am Lucius Malfoy. I would like say that there are two minutes left before returning to the dormitories. It would be preferable if you wait until tomorrow before touching anything. (He interrupted himself when he saw a little girl touching the tapestry of Merlin to reprimand her.) Boy's dormitories are right, girl's are left. It is strictly frostbitten to tell the password to anyone who is not in our House. His or her name will be on the billboard automatically and I have the regret to announce that I will have to tell the teachers about it. There is a new rule that just came out today thanks to the cooperation of the Head-Boy Rodolphus Lestrange, Head-Girl Malfada Lilacborn, professor Slughorn, Dumbledore, and Finch, jumping or getting jumped with consent as you call it will be banned from all places but the common room, and you have to be at least 14 to participate. This list is not made by order of importance."

Loud hissing went on. If the little greasy-haired boy had a choice, he would have run out of the room as fast as possible. _Where the fuck am I. I'm surrounded by people who like to gang hit each other with or without surprise._ _And people like receiving that kind of stuff. Relax, Severus,relax, they putted rules against it. Or maybe it's just a dream. A very weird, very bad dream. I probably got belted, I fell asleep because of sedation, and now I'm having a nightmare. I'll go to bed and wake up at home._

Meanwhile

Lily followed the prefect, Arthur Weasley to the stairs. They were now all quite and stable. When they were climbing them, he said: "Watch your step. The stairs often like to change directions." Everything went fine for the first four rows. The serie of degrees brusquely changed from right to left. All muggle born first years screamed. The red-haired was not normally afraid of heights, but this time it took her by such surprise she yelled in a high-pitched voice. Her instincts did not liked that the surface under her feet started to move. The girl she met in the train fell. Her knees simply refused to carry her weigh. This made her trip, accidentally grabbing Lily with her. The green-eyed was nearly decapitated when James cached her up. Then the Gryfindor prefect came to help. He made sure nobody was hurt and carried on. As soon as Weasley indicated were the girls dormitory was, the two girls hit there mats.

The next day.

All students went to have breakfast. Today there were toasts and scribbled eggs. Some black-haired girl in seventh year with a fabric purple band on her head invited Snape, Avery and Mulciber to sit in there company. _People are so kind to me here. Although they are strange, they all seem to have good in them._ After the greasy-haired boy finished his first toast, he backed his bags to go to class. "They're no hurry, Mr Slughorn did not gave us our scheduled yet." said the girl. "Sorry for how I behaved at the Feast. It's just that I'm a klutz, my parents are strict and I just wanted to start school with a little bit of fun." apologized Avery.

Soon, the schedules were handed down. They would start the day with Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
